


white crystal

by kamyska



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, They are in love your honour, Wedding Fluff, it is all very sweet, they get married that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyska/pseuds/kamyska
Summary: The morning of their wedding Jeongin wakes up with Hyunjin’s hair in his mouth. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, not since Hyunjin started to grow his hair out sometime last year. Now Jeongin finds strands of it on his sweaters and on the couch and occasionally in his mouth, too. Hyunjin is still peacefully asleep, head pillowed on Jeongin’s chest and long limbs sprawled over the entirety of the mattress.(hyunjin and jeongin have been in love for years. this is the day of their wedding)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	white crystal

The morning of their wedding Jeongin wakes up with Hyunjin’s hair in his mouth. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, not since Hyunjin started to grow his hair out sometime last year. Now Jeongin finds strands of it on his sweaters and on the couch and occasionally in his mouth, too. Hyunjin is still peacefully asleep, head pillowed on Jeongin’s chest and long limbs sprawled over the entirety of the mattress. 

Jeongin extracts himself from underneath Hyunjin with the ease of someone who has been doing it for years, smiles down at him as he wraps his arms around Jeongin’s pillow, brows furrowing minutely before smoothing out again, dreams undisturbed. He looks angelic, even with his mouth open on a soft snore and hair messy from tossing and turning at night. Jeongin takes a deep breath, forces himself to stop looking and instead turn around and move to the bathroom to start his day.

He goes through the usual morning routine, showers, brushes his teeth, shaves, washes his face, stares at himself in the mirror for a little too long. Each one of the tasks is mundane, would be performed mindlessly on any other day but it is not any other day today and so Jeongin takes the time with each of them, makes sure to wash in between his toes and not nick himself with the razor, notices the feel of the towel on his face, the stray droplets of water running down his back. Today, they are all important.

He goes to wake Hyunjin after he’s done, the both of them need to be at the Changgyeonggung palace by noon and they’ve decided to go get brunch before that to ensure they are both well fed for the ceremony. Hyunjin’s eyelids flutter and his lips form a smile as he wakes and Jeongin is struck with the knowledge that this is what he will get to experience every morning from now, every morning until forever. That this is a sight that will be his and his only, for as long as they’re alive. This Hyunjin, soft and sleep-warm, messy and not yet quite awake, stretching his arms above his head and whining for five more minutes of sleep. It’s overwhelming, how much he wants this, how ready he is to spend every minute, every second of his life with this man. Even if he is refusing to get out of bed on their literal wedding day.

By the time Hyunjin has finally gotten out of bed Jeongin is done dressing and he turns from the wardrobe just in time to be caught in a kiss, Hyunjin pressing him into the wall on his way to the bathroom, kissing him deep enough to make his knees go a little weak. 

“Good morning almost-husband.” Hyunjin says on a smile. God, Jeongin is in love.

“Good morning, please go brush your teeth.” 

Hyunjin gives him a little peck and then basically skips towards the bathroom, the joy Jeongin is feeling inside his chest visible in his every action. It’s one of the things about Hyunjin that he has always loved, the way he wears his emotions for everyone to see, doesn’t ever hide what he’s feeling. Jeongin’s never been like that, his face always schooled into a smile, emotions hidden away in his chest, under cloth and bone and sinew, too far for most people to reach.

They go through all the motions of the morning, no different, really, to their usual Saturday, but there is an underlying buzz in Jeongin’s veins, his body knowing what’s about to come. It reminds him vaguely of the early days of their relationship, his body unsteady with nerves and excitement every time he was set to meet Hyunjin, the butterflies in his stomach going haywire. He’s not nervous now, but the butterflies never left, they flutter gently as he watches Hyunjin over their table at brunch, during the bus ride to the Changgyeonggung palace, as he takes Hyunjin’s photo in front of the huge greenhouse.

It was Changbin who came up with the idea of holding the ceremony in the palace greenhouse and it was also him who magicked his boss into letting them do it on one of the days the greenhouse is closed off to the public. The building is gorgeous, all white columns and glass planes, so grand it almost feels sacred, like the churches they’ve seen on their trip to Europe some years ago.

This is a church of a different God, Jeongin thinks, the plants here stubborn in their bloom, uncaring for the snow outside. Or maybe, maybe Hyunjin’s God is present here, too, more present in all the living things surrounding them than in the cold stones of churches that reject their love. Jeongin would like to think he is, would like to think he is here to witness them in all their glory, in their happiness, in love and without shame, without fear. 

Everything has been set up by the time they arrive, chairs in neat rows in the main nave of the greenhouse, the greenery pushed aside just enough for all the guests to fit and adorned with tiny white stars and twinkling lights. It’s like something out of a fairytale, magical, soft and welcoming.

“It’s..” Hyunjin’s fingers are tight on Jeongin’s, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Perfect.” Jeongin finishes for him, more breath than sound. He’s watching his face as Hyunjin turns to him, wonder painted on his face and when he smiles Jeongin can do nothing but smile back at him, helplessly in love.

They stand like that, frozen in the middle of the greenhouse, basking in their joy, the realization that this is actually happening finally sinking into their bones.

“Erm, a little help here?”

They startle out of their daze and look towards the door where Chan is reduced to a pair of legs and a shock of purple hair sticking out from behind a huge box branded with the logo of their café. Jeongin grins. Catering.

They help Chan and Felix unpack the finger food, little sandwiches and miniature cupcakes with tiny pink hearts on them, fruit, macarons. Jeongin tastes them all just to make sure they’re not poisoning their guests and then watches with mirth as Hyunjin flusters both of the Australians with a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Changbin shows up then with a coat rack procured god knows where but definitely sufficient for the 30 coats it will need to house. He huffs as he maneuvers it into place and then looks up at them, eyebrows raised.

“What are you two still doing here? The ceremony is in an hour, you should be getting all prettied up by now! People are gonna start arriving soon, you don’t want them to see you like this!”

Jeongin would point out that literally everyone coming to the wedding has seen them in a much worse state than they are right now, but Changbin does have a point so he stuffs one last cupcake into his mouth and they head back out into the cold and to the staff offices that will serve as their dressing rooms. Hyunjin kisses him before they part, short but deep enough to bruise.

“I’ll see you at the altar.”

“Yeah. I love you.” Jeongin feels breathless already, the gravity of today a little too much for his lungs, stealing his breath away the same way Hyunjin does. 

His brothers are there to chat with him as he gets dressed, his sister-in-law coming to do his hair and smear something shiny on his eyelids and cheekbones and the hour passes before he can even register the clock ticking. Someone knocks on the door and shouts “five minutes” and Jeongin gives himself a last once-over in the mirror, moves his shoulders to adjust the lace of his shirt a little better, checks that the zipper is closed on his slacks. Smiles at himself.

“Nervous?” his older brother asks as he offers him an arm.

“No.” Jeongin had been waiting for it, the nervousness that everyone has been telling him about, the doubts and second-guessing, but it never came. “I’m ready.”

Everyone is already seated in the greenhouse and they turn to look at them as Jeongin’s brother walks him down the aisle. They clap and cheer and Jeongin feels the smile stretch bigger on his face looking at the people he cherishes most in his life, all gathered today to celebrate his love, to share in his joy. His brother leaves him in front of the table-altar and Seungmin smiles at him from across it, looking every bit polished and professional. They had mostly asked him to officiate because he is the only one of their friends who thinks before he speaks and they both adore him, but it doesn’t hurt that he is a lawyer and makes the ceremony seem almost legitimate.

The doors open again and they all turn to look at Jisung, who has the double role of ring bearer and Hyunjin’s best man. He walks down the aisle alone and is obviously flustered by having everyone’s attention on himself, the pink of his blush matching his skirt. There is glitter in his hair and little silver stars in his ears and he looks beautiful. Jeongin gives him an encouraging smile as he takes his position at the side of the table-altar, mirroring Jeongin’s brother.

And then - the doors open again, everyone turns and Hyunjin walks into the greenhouse, arm linked with his mother. He is gorgeous, angelic in all white, his shirt soft gathered chiffon and a crown of baby’s breath braided into his hair. The butterflies in Jeongin’s stomach turn into doves and flee, their feathers scratching at his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. What is left is serenity, is the absolute conviction that this is what he is supposed to be doing, this is where he is supposed to be right now.

Hyunjin intertwines their fingers when he takes his spot at the table-altar and they look into each other’s eyes, take a breath together to ground themselves and then smile at each other, turn to Seungmin and signal him to start. 

Seungmin clears his throat. 

“Dear family, friends, let me welcome you again in this beautiful place. I think we can all agree that it is only fitting to celebrate a love so vibrant, so warm, in a place like this, so full of life even in the middle of winter when everything outside is cold. It is an honor to be here and to be officiating this wedding, to be able to give something back to Hyunjin and Jeongin who have taught me so much. I first met these two many years ago when they were just getting together, all secret smiles and hidden touches, the gidinnes of being in love for the first time. I will admit that at the time i didn’t think so highly of romance, of dating, all my friends’ relationships only seemed to be messy and dramatic and love didn’t seem to be really worth it. 

It wasn’t until I met Jeongin and Hyunjin that I understood that people can just fit together. That love can make people better, that being together can give individuals space to become whole. Over the years they have taught me that love can be quiet and fierce, it can be a mountain spring and a roaring river, a single flower and the whole of the universe. That love can be so many things but it is always, always kind. I have learned so much by just being a witness to the way they love each other and I am sure they will continue to teach me new things as they go forward in life as a married couple. There is no one I would rather stand by as they promise their lives to each other.

I know they have prepared vows and they probably want me to stop taking up their time now, so, please,” he looks them in the eyes “face each other and start whenever you are ready.”

There are unshed tears in Hyunjin’s eyes and his bottom lip quivers slightly but he looks as resolute as Jeongin has ever seen him, his shoulders square and grip tight on Jeongin’s hand. He smiles when Jeongin mouths “I love you” at him, eyes softening, tears threatening to spill.

“Yang Jeongin,” he starts and Jeongin will never get tired of hearing his name on Hyunjin’s lips, the syllables of it never sounding as sweet as they do when he says them, “I could not believe my luck, all the years ago, when I asked you to go on a date with me and you said yes. I cannot believe how lucky I am now that I get to wake up next to you every day, that I get to celebrate your successes and mourn your losses with you. That I get to experience life with you by my side. Because I am, in fact, the luckiest man under the stars, I can stand here today and promise you to stay by your side forever, to always love and support you, no matter what life throws at us. I cannot imagine what more I could want. Jeongin, my love, I am so excited to spend eternity with you.”

There are tears rolling down Hyunjin’s face when he finishes, perfect silver pearls falling to the floor. Jeongin wants to dry his cheeks, to kiss the tear tracks away, but it is not time for that now. Now it’s time for him to speak.

“Hwang Hyunjin,” he starts, watches Hyunjin blink a couple new pearls away before he focuses on his face again, “before I met you, I spent so much of my time building walls around my heart to protect it from harm. I had built those walls so high that I thought no one would even try to climb them. But then you came and I hadn’t known kindness like yours, patience like yours before. You took my walls apart brick by brick and used those bricks to build us a home. I cannot imagine my heart without you in it. I don’t want to, either.” Jeongin feels the first tear spill, watches as if in slow motion as Hyunjin lifts his hand, wipes it off his cheek, gives him a watery smile. He continues, “I am not sure of many things in life, but I am sure I want to spend the rest of it loving you, if you will let me.”

Hyunjin nods at him, teary but smiling so bright that it makes something in Jeongin’s chest ache. It’s his love, he thinks, growing again. Jisung manifests at their side then, reminding Jeongin that him and Hyunjin are not the only people here.

Seungmin’s voice filters in again, “I now ask you to exchange these rings as symbols the promises you are making here today. Hyunjin, please start by placing Jeongin’s ring on his hand and reciting your chosen promise.”

Hyunjin unwinds their fingers for the first time since the ceremony has started, takes Jeongin’s left hand and slides the ring on ever-so-carefully. He looks into Jeongin’s eyes as he says “This ring is a token of my love for you. I am yours, today and forever.” and Jeongin almost breaks right there. 

Instead, he picks up the other ring, the gold smooth in his fingers, slides it on Hyunjin’s lithe finger, looks back up at him and recites “You were my first love. May this ring be a symbol of my promise that you will be the last, too.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” 

Hyunjin smiles at him, brings his left hand up to cradle his jaw and Jeongin can feel the cool of the metal on his ring finger, can taste the salt of their tears as their lips come together, can taste Hyunjin under that, winds his fingers into Hyunjin’s shirt and kisses him deep, kisses him with everything that’s been left unsaid, with every promise he couldn’t fit into words. They get a little lost in it, the silent part of the vows, promises that are for no one else to hear, things that can only be felt. 

Hyunjin’s cheeks are pink when they break apart and the rest of the world falls back into place, the earthy smell of the greenhouse, the cheers and clapping of the people around them. Jisung rolling his eyes good-naturedly behind Hyunjin’s shoulder. Jeongin laughs then, the joy finally bubbling out of his chest and into the space around him. Next to him Hyunjin is laughing too, quieter but no less happy. 

When they finally look into the crowd Jeongin can see tears on the faces of their friends, a tissue held firmly in Hyunjin’s mother’s hand. Most importantly, he can see smiles on all their faces, love in their eyes. They’re all there for them, they all want this for them, want to be witnesses to their love. They fill the space with so much warmth that it matters not that it is winter outside for they can grow in their light forever. It may not be perfect but this is their love, their family, their home. It is more than enough.

...

In the afternoon, after the congratulations and the not-very-fancy drive to Felix and Chan’s café, there is music and happiness. There is a wedding cake and white icing being smeared on Jeongin’s nose before they even begin to cut it. There is Hyunjin eating strawberries and making silly faces and Hyunjin looking into his eyes as they dance their first dance together. There is champagne and stories from the past and Jisung’s skirt twirling when Chan spins him around during a dance number. There is Hyunjin at Jeongin’s side and Hyunjin looking at him from across the room and little moments of Hyunjin, distracted, when Jeongin can just look without being caught.

The evening sparkles like starlight caught in snow for Jeongin, fairy lights around the bakery and the baby breath still in Hyunjin’s hair. It is intoxicating, the feel of metal around his ring finger, the view of Hyunjin laughing, still clad in white, the old song playing over the speaker. The celebration has quieted down now, it will be time to go home soon. Just a couple more cupcakes to eat, one more slowdance for Jeongin to feel Hyunjin’s heart beat against his, to press his nose into the curve of Hyunjin’s neck, inhale, press his lips there, too, secretly, leave a kiss as the last chorus fades out. A couple last memories, sparkling and bright, to create and sweep up and his to keep forever in little glass beads of today. Hyunjin, in all of them, shining brighter than anything else. Hyunjin, too, his to keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i luv u
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamyskamyska)


End file.
